


I'll take the long way 'round, I'll find my own way down

by sosobriquet



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting some TWD drabbles here. This is all Beck's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl/Glenn - Doctor AU

**[ambroseoflife](http://ambroseoflife.tumblr.com/) asked: TWD, DOCTOR AU **

 

"What seems to be the problem today, Mr. Dixon?" Glenn says with a long suffering sigh as a familiar name appears on the sign-in sheet.

"Cut my hand on some rusty wire, Dr. Seo," Daryl shrugs, looking sheepish as he follows Glenn out of the waiting room, "can’t remember the last time I had a tetanus shot."

Glenn barely gets the door shut behind them before Daryl is pressing him up against it, tugging Glenn’s collar aside so he can scrape his teeth over a fading bruise.

Attending medical school has its advantages, Glenn thinks, for perhaps the thousandth time since Daryl first sat on his exam table.

 


	2. Glenn/Daryl - Saranghayeo (I love you)

**Anonymous asked: twd, glenn/daryl, saranghayeo (I love you).**

 

"Saranghayeo," Glenn murmurs into the hairs at the nape of Daryl’s neck.

"The hell are you mumbling back there?" Daryl grumbles, but his hold on the arm Glenn has wrapped around his chest tightens.

"Nothing," Glenn says too quickly, hiding his blush against Daryl’s back, and tangles their legs together.

Daryl can feel it through his shirt, like the sharp angle of Glenn’s cheek is a burning brand.

 


	3. Glenn/Shane  - Marshal/Witness Protection AU

**Anonymous asked: Shane/Glenn, Shane is given the privilege of protecting Glenn (TWD, US Marshal/Witness Protection AU)**

 

"Someone’s been here," Glenn says not a minute after walking through the door, with the calm certainty of someone who has learned from experience.

Shane hustles him right back out of the house and into his almost-discreet black sedan, one hand on his pistol and the other on Glenn at all times.

It’s not that Glenn doesn’t notice the way Shane’s fingers linger on the back of his neck, it’s just that he’s not sure how to say that he wants more.

 


	4. Daryl/Glenn - College AU

**[jak-frost](http://jak-frost.tumblr.com/) asked: Glenn/Daryl. "We won’t ever look as good as we do now / So let’s take another shot, drink another round / Hug on one another, talk about each other / Stay until they kick us out / Feels like love in a college town"**

 

It’s never hard to get Glenn drunk, but when he’s already half drunk on 36 hours without sleep and panicking about his upcoming finals, it doesn’t take much more than the liquor heavy on Daryl’s breath when he leans in close to tell Glenn to drink up.

“I wanna see how red your face can get,” he says with a crooked smile, and if Glenn’s face could get any redder, someone would call an ambulance.

“I’ll have what he’s been having,” Glenn tells the bartender, and it burns through him brighter and hotter than alcohol when Daryl slings an arm around his shoulders and breathes against his neck. 

For the first time in Glenn’s entire life, he’s dreading summer break. He tells himself the cheap rum burning it’s way down his throat will give him courage. But the truth is he can’t even feel it, except the sharp taste on his tongue.

He wonders if that’s what he’d taste if he leaned over and kissed Daryl.

 


End file.
